


Enough

by fishflake



Category: Guns N' Roses, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: (not the way i like it at all actually i don't know what got into me), M/M, short and angsty just the way i like it, the world needs more sebaxl fic and i'm here to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflake/pseuds/fishflake
Summary: Axl wishes he understood it.Nothing ever feels good these days, so he doesn't understand why Sebastian does.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> a short little thing i wrote on a whim and posted to rockfic a while back and never posted to ao3 cuz there's not a lot of skid row fic here so i figured no one would care about it, but i've changed my stance to "whatever, might as well post it anyways" so here we are
> 
> i have no idea how to write axl so go easy on me

Axl wishes he understood it.

Nothing ever feels good these days, so he doesn't understand why Sebastian does.

Sebastian has a kind of energy that's usually too much for Axl. It reminds him a little too much of Steven, and God knows Axl could never handle _him_.

Fuck, maybe that's part of it. He has no right to, but he finds himself missing Steven these days. It's not right with Matt, he knows it.

Nothing is right. Izzy is so clearly clocked out he doesn't understand why the fucker doesn't just quit already. Duff and Slash are so far gone they might as well not even be there.

It's all wrong. He hates being around them, hates having to watch everything they built crumbling around them. Hates that the only way he knows to cope with it is fight and then flight, hates that he knows that's just taking a jackhammer to what's already breaking.

Hates that he's about to do it again. 

Backstage after the show, he feels like he's suffocating. He has to run. 

And that's when Sebastian is smiling and pounding on his dressing room door, asking him to hang out with the Skids tonight.

It's too hard to say no, so he smiles and says yes. Sebastian is like a puppy in a broken home - so blissfully unaware of everything going on inside Axl's head, everything tearing Guns to pieces, who is Axl to take it out on him? 

It occurs to him that Sebastian is essentially the only thing anchoring him right now and he tries not to overanalyze that.

Hanging with Skid Row turns out to be a low-key affair compared to how Axl has been living the past few years, and he keeps catching glances from Sebastian across the room that make him wonder if Sebastian isn't oblivious after all.

He doesn't have to wonder anymore when Sebastian approaches him late in the night, more sober than Axl has ever fucking seen him, and says, quieter than Axl has ever fucking heard him, "I don't know what's up, but I'm here for you, dude."

It's not the most profound thing that's ever been said, but he'll take what he can get. He scoots closer to Sebastian and Sebastian drapes him in a hug, and it's so warm and comforting Axl wants to cry.

He's falling off a cliff and Sebastian's only just barely caught him by the back of his shirt. The fabric will rip soon enough.

But right now, Sebastian checks to make sure no one is watching before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, and it's enough.


End file.
